In a paper “Qualcomm, X31-20040607-018 R1, (Jul. 7, 2004)” (non-Patent Publication 1) of 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2), a scenario to assure QoS (Quality of Service, communication quality) in a handover is disclosed. In option 3 of page 7 of the document, a proposal is disclosed in which a PDSN (Packet Data Serving Node) manages QoS information in a handover between RANs (Radio Access Networks). In the proposal, PDSN manages QoS (R QoS: Requested QoS) requested by a wireless terminal MS (Mobile Station) and assured QoS (G QoS: Granted QoS). However, an example of handover between PDSNs is not disclosed.
In the paper titled “Nokia, X31-20040629-003, (Jul. 29, 2004)” (non-patent 2) of 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2), it is pointed out that there is room for optimization to send QoS information through an inter-PDSN interface (P-P interface) in a handover between PDSNs (page 2, lines 31 to 33). However, a specific example of QoS setting in a handover is not disclosed.
In the document titled “X.P0011-D-004, Rev0.5 (November, 2005)” (non-Patent Publication 3) of which standardization is being made in 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2), a method of setting QoS in a wireless system is disclosed. In Annex.F of this document, a call flow that a mobile station MS requests QoS from a network and RAN admits it is disclosed.
In the document titled “X.P0011-D-003, Rev0.5 (November, 2005)” (non-Patent Publication 4) of which standardization is being made in 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2), a P-P interface (inter-PDSN interface) is stipulated. An inter-PDSN handover using a P-P interface is disclosed in Chapter 4.
FIG. 1 shows a wireless communication system premised in this invention.
An IP network 1 is a core network of IP (Internet Protocol). PDSN 2 and PDSN 3 are node apparatuses connecting the IP network 1 with RAN (Radio Access Network) 4 and RAN 5, respectively. Since the PDSN 2 and PDSN 3 operate as a source and a target of handover, respectively, in the following description, a source PDSN will be represented as sPDSN and a target PDSN as tPDSN. The RAN 4 and RAN 5 are wireless access networks respectively connected with PDSN 2 and PDSN 3 by RAN-PDSN interface (R-P interface).
Since RAN 4 and RAN 5 serve as a source and a target of handover, respectively, as a mobile terminal (wireless mobile station) MS 10 moves, a source RAN is represented as sRAN, and a target RAN as tRAN. PCF (Packet Control Function) 6 and PCF are packet control apparatuses connected with PDSN 2 and PDSN 3, respectively, by a RAN-PDSN interface (R-P interface). Since PCF 6 and PCF 8 serve as a source and a target of handover, respectively, a source PCF is represented as sPCF 6, and a target PCF as tPCF 8.
BS (Base Station) 7 and BS 9 are base stations connected to PDSN 2 and PDSN 3, respectively. Since the BS 7 and BS 9 also serve as a source and a target of handover, respectively, a source BS is represented as sBS 7 and a target BS as tBS 9.
AAA server 11 is a user Authentication, Authorization and Accounting server connected with PDSN 2 and PDSN 3 via the IP network 1. In the following descriptions, it is assumed that handover between packet data serving nodes (PDSNs) occurs when the MS 10 moves from the BS 7 connected to the sPDSN 2 to the BS 9 connected to the tPDSN 3.
A PPP (Point to Point Protocol) session is set for communication between MS and PDSN. MS performs communication with PDSN by a plurality of connections set on a PPP session. As to the connections, there exist a main service connection and an auxiliary service connection. The main service connection is a connection which is always established between the MS and PDSN to communicate PPP control messages between the MS and PDSN. The auxiliary service connection is a connection to be established in addition to the main service connection according to application requests such as VoIP. A plurality of auxiliary service connections are set as required between the MS and PDSN.
FIG. 7 shows an example of call flow conceivable from a related art for assuring QoS before and after inter-PDSN handover.
Between the MS and PDSN, a main service connection is set first and a QoS setting for an auxiliary service connection is performed according to a request from an application that operates on the MS. Further, the MS 10 performs a procedure for setting a main service connection (main SC) 81 with the sPDSN 2. On completion of the main service connection procedure, the sPDSN 2 transmits an access request message 82 for authenticating the MS 10 to the AAA server 11, and waits for an access accept message 83 from AAA 11. To the access accept message 83, a QOS User Profile is added. In the QOS User Profile, a QoS level having been decided in a contract made with a carrier by an MS user, that is, the QoS (accepted QoS) usable to the MS 10 is stipulated.
Upon receiving the access accept message 83, sPDSN 2 notifies sRAN 4 (one or both of the sBS 7 and sPCF 6) of the QOS User Profile by an access admission message (All Session Update Message) 84. On the other hand, on completion of the main service connection procedure, MS 10 requests QoS of auxiliary service connection from sBS 7 by a QoS request message 85. In the QoS request message 85, the QoS (R QoS) requested by the MS 10 is specified.
Upon receiving the QoS request message, sRAN 4 executes a QoS authorization and admission control procedure 86. In the QoS authorization and admission control procedure 86, the R QoS and QOS User Profile are compared to determine whether the R QoS is QoS accepted by MS 10. When the R QoS is QoS accepted by the MS 10, and communication resources such as bandwidth exist sufficiently in wireless sections, a wireless resource satisfying R QoS is allocated to the MS 10. The accepted QoS denotes QoS assured of use to a relevant MS user in QOS User Profile. In descriptions hereinafter, QoS actually allocated to the MS in the QoS authorization and admission control procedure 86 is referred to as G QoS.
The sRAN 4 notifies the MS 10 of the G QoS assured in the procedure 86 by a service connect message 87. In response to the service connect message 87, MS 10 returns a service connect completion message 88 to sRAN 4. In the procedure 86, if the R QoS violates accepted QoS assured previously to MS 10, or wireless resources satisfying R QoS do not remain, sRAN 4 rejects the allocation of the R QoS. In this case, sRAN 4 transmits a reject message to MS 10 instead of the service connect message 87. When the reject message is issued, a sequence after the service connect message 87 shown in FIG. 7 is not executed.
Upon receiving the service connect completion message 88, sRAN 4 notifies sPDSN 2 of the G QoS and R QoS by an A11 registration request message 89. In response to the A11 registration request message 89, sPDSN 2 returns an A11 registration reply message 90 to sRAN 4. On the other hand, MS 10 sends to sPDSN 2 a Resv message 91 including information on the correspondence of the IP address of MS 10 with connection identifiers as TFT (Traffic Flow Template). In response to the Resv message 91, sPDSN 2 returns a confirmation message 92 to MS 10. Thereby, packet communication complying with the G QoS is started through the auxiliary service connection 93 between sPDSN 2 and MS 10.
Here, it is assumed that inter-PDSN handover occurs as the MS 10 moves after the communication through the auxiliary service connection 93 was started. In this case, after handover of the main service connection 81 is completed, handover of auxiliary service connection 93 and the reallocation of G QoS are performed. That is, connection 94 is set by a P-P interface between sPDSN 2 and tPDSN 3, and a new main service connection 95 is set between tPDSN 3 and MS 10. Next, QOS User Profile, G QQS, and R QoS are notified from sPDSN 2 to tPDSN 3 by a transfer message 96. After that, QoS setting is performed among MS 10, tRAN 5, and tPDSN 3 by message communication 98 in the wireless section. Further, a connection 105 is set by the P-P interface between sPDSN 2 and tPDSN 3, and an auxiliary service connection 106 is set between tPDSN 3 and MS 10.    Non-Patent Publication 1: The paper titled “Qualcomm, X31-20040607-018 R1, (Jul. 7, 2004)” of 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2)    Non-Patent Publication 2: The paper titled “Nokia, X31-20040629-003, (Jul. 29, 2004)” of 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2)    Non-Patent Publication 3: X.P0011-D-004, Rev0.5 (November, 2005) of which standardization is being made in 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2)    Non-Patent Publication 4: X.P0011-D-003, Rev0.5 (November, 2005) (non-Patent Publication 4) of which standardization is being made in 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project 2)